


La poesía es el lenguaje universal del alma

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Poetry, Spanish Translation, Spanish poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: ... Silence between them, unsaid things floating around and Steve breathed fearing for the spell that surrounded them to be broken."And what is the poem that made you realize sweetheart?"...





	La poesía es el lenguaje universal del alma

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck at odd hours... So feel free to tell me what I need to change!
> 
> Also my dear Leo this one is for you.
> 
> (Finally fixed the mistakes... Damn I was tired as hell...)

It was unusual to find his boyfriend with a book in his hands. Usually, if he wanted to read something, he had the latest StarkBook close by filled with books and papers.

 

But not today.

 

Instead, he had a tiny book on his hands and a soft smile grazing his lips; until the surprise made him jump slightly. He looked up, and beamed when he realized it was him.

 

"Oh. Hi there Winghead... When did you arrive?"

"Just now, but you were so distracted with your book that you didn't hear me" he said with a curious look and a smile

"Sorry..."

 

Steve sat next to him, kissing the crown of his head and letting his arm rest around his shoulder. He felt Tony relax and sigh, giving him a kiss on the chest (the only place he could reach without moving).

 

“What are you reading sweetheart? You seemed so focused on it… ”

"It’s a poem book…” He caressed the book spine with a smile that told Steve his lover was lost in his memories.

“Anna and Jarvis had a very special relationship. They were amazing together, worked like a well-oiled machine. Even if they fought, you could feel their love and the respect they held for each other.”

“Sounds like a good couple to have as an example as you grew up” Tony laid his head on his shoulder, dark brown eyes filled with the morning light.

“The best. One day, I think I was seven at the time, I asked Anna how did they make it all work. Cause if someday in the future I had someone to love I wanted to have a love like theirs.” He kissed Steve in the shoulder, hiding his face to Steve’s amusement. “She told me that love was different for everyone, that it cannot be replicated. That you have to work for it every day for the rest of your life”.

Then, Tony reached again for the book, blue eyes following his moves curious but silent; knowing the story hadn’t ended.

“Then she took me to her room and showed me her poetry collection. Every time Jarvis messed up, he would give her a poem book, with a marked one. A new poem and a new book… Damnit half of the poetry books in the library are from them.”

“You picked this one today…”

“Anna told me that Bécquer was able to make even the most oblivious person realize about love. I never understood… Never realized” warm brown making him shiver; warmth in his bones and soul. The warmth of the body beside him, the warmth of those eyes he loved. “Until now”.

 

Silence between them, unsaid things floating around, and Steve breathed softly; fearing for the spell that surrounded them to be broken.

 

“What poem made you realize sweetheart?”

 

His lover was more on the side of showing his affection by doing it, not talking about. But he didn’t expect him to start reading, in perfect Spanish.

Like a deer caught in headlights, he stood still, listening…

 

_Los invisibles átomos del aire_

_en derredor palpitan y se inflaman;_

_el cielo se deshace en rayos de oro;_

_la tierra se estremece alborozada;_

_oigo flotando en olas de armonía_

_rumor de besos y batir de alas;_

_mis párpados se cierran... ¿Qué sucede?_

_\- ¡Es el amor que pasa!_

 

Even if he hadn’t understood a thing, he knew it was a love poem. It made his heart beat wildly on his chest; his blood rush to his cheek and his breathing to quicken like he was running for dear life.

It would have been nice to notice how much he loved him talking in other languages…

With a sweet smile, he turned the page; kissing him on the collarbone after propping himself up.

 

"Don't worry, even if Jarvis understood several languages he always found a bilingual version for Anna. Here."

 

Picking the book from Tony's hands; he started reading curious and distracted because of the hand in his thigh and his warmth beside him...

 

_The viewless atoms of the air_

_Around me palpitate and burn,_

_All heaven dissolves in gold, and earth_

_Quivers with new-found joy._

_Floating on waves of harmony I hear_

_A stir of kisses, and a sweep of wings;_

_Mine eyelids close--"What pageant nears?"_

_"'Tis Love that passes by!"_

The silence between them was comfortable and still filled with the poem’s words. He realized, just like his sweetheart had before and kissed him featherly on the lips…

After all, poetry is the universal language of the soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at @abbied_arcy on twitter! Or at my Instagram but it's too damn early to remember the user name. (It's pemberleystateofmind)


End file.
